The present camera assembly process positions a lens relative to an imager of the camera to find an optimized modulation transfer function (MTF) values (a measure of focus quality) and then moves the lens a constant or predetermined adhesive-offset to compensate for the curing shrinkage of the adhesive used to fixedly couple or attach the lens to the imager. However, for some instances of lens there is a part-to-part inconsistency in a ratio of corner MTF values to the center MTF values, e.g. the ratio={average_corner_MTF}/{center_MTF}. This ratio is important to maintain proper balance in MTF over temperature. For example, if the ratio is too low, the corner values will be incorrect and may drop below the manufacturing specification. Similarly, if the ratio is too high, then the center values may drop below the manufacturing specification.